Twenty Things That Annoy Me About You
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Yami and Yugi are mad at each other? Joey and Kaiba work together? Marik and Malik... are well actually the same but why are these event occuring? Read and find out. SEQUEAL UP
1. Ryou's Rants Bakura's Bluster

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA . . . wait . . . that's not  
  
. . . (Looks at script) OH! Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
This story was thought up by both me AND Dark_one3 so she gets credit too, but I'm writing it cause I for one thought it was funny! ^_^;;  
  
~~  
  
Well now Duelist Kingdom is finally over and everything is back to normal. No more soul stealing or scary shadow duels what a relief! ^_^ Tristan has thrown away the evil Millennium ring and I'm sure even though the ring mysteriously came back everything will be fine and no one will every be bothered by my dark half again! -__-; it's a good thing too, my dark spirit was really starting to worry me!  
  
One: He'd write, "I am a God all over my bedroom walls, it took weeks to  
clean them!  
  
Two: He decided that my sweaters were not the proper gear for a tomb  
robber and ripped numerous holes in them!  
  
Three: He killed Old Miss Higins' cat that kept trying to eat him! I  
don't know what that cat was on but my dark spirit and I were like catnip  
to him!  
  
Four: He kept taking over my body and when I woke up I would be in a  
dirty ally holding a knife.  
  
Five: He kept taking over my body at the mall and when I woke up I found  
myself at home with what looked to be a new knife collection and a bunch  
of cat burglar outfits! But for some reason my credit card never charged  
them . . .  
  
Six: Crime in my neibour hood has gone up, especially shoplifting . . . I  
keep finding things I don't remember buying in my pocket after a short  
trip to the grocers.  
  
Seven: Whenever I'm talking to Yugi in the back of my head I hear a voice  
saying, "Stupid Pharaoh, the Starfish headed freak one day, one day soon  
grrrrrr . . . just like that dumb cat!" it's very disturbing.  
  
Eight: Whenever I take the ring off, even for a shower somehow it appears  
back on my chest like it had always been there and it gets very annoying  
sometimes I don't notice and I start searching the house for the ring  
only to find it on my chest.  
  
Nine: He watches T.V. all night and in the morning I feel very tired . .  
. not to mention I find out that I have ordered the new stainless steal  
knife or about a half a pound of chocolate.  
  
Ten: Whenever I pass by the pub on my way home from Joey's house I seem  
to black out and wake up with a hangover and a knife wound.  
  
Eleven: At Christmas when I try to put up lights in the morning I find  
them all broken as well as the rest of the houses lights on my block. I  
don't think he likes bright lights.  
  
Twelve: When I try to have a cup of hot chocolate I always have  
marshmallows mysteriously appear in it and I don't like marshmallows!  
  
Thirteen: I find that when I'm with Joey I keep thinking of garbage  
deposers and dogs . . .  
  
Fourteen: When I'm with Tea I have to restrain myself from using one of  
my new knives to stab her . . . I'm not entirely sure if that's just me  
or my darker half but one thing's for sure he really shouldn't be buying  
all these knives.  
  
Fifteen: When I see Marik I keep thinking of a rod . . . it makes me  
wonder about him actually . . .  
  
Sixteen: Yugi's hair gel some how keeps getting into my backpack, I  
always wondered if that is how he made those kind of devil horn kind of  
things with his hair.  
  
Seventeen: When I'm with Tristan I keep wondering if one of my new knives  
would be able to cut threw his rock hard spike . . . again I'm not sure  
if that's just me or if it's Bakura  
  
Eighteen: When he spoke to me in public, people looked at me as if I were  
crazy, the talking to myself thing.  
  
Nineteen: That he gets to choose what kind of deck we have, I wanted  
mostly earth types but he insisted on super natural, though I must admit  
it turned out to be a good chose.  
  
Twenty: All the pictures, postcards, posters, and stickers with moles on  
them . . . as well as a stuffed animal or too and a telephone . . . I  
just don't understand that Spirits attraction to mole but it freaks me  
out.  
  
But of course no need to worry, nothing from now on bad is going to  
happen ^___^ . . . cept maybe the fact that I'm on a blimp dueling Yugi  
for some strange reason . . . and my arm hurts . . . oh dear . . .  
  
~  
  
Why does he have to be such a goody two shoes? I mean really HE'S my  
reincarnation? Is this fair? I really don't think so.  
  
One: He keeps buying new sweaters after I've already destroyed about 20  
of them!  
  
Two: Whenever I buy a new knife I find it somehow gets thrown in the  
garbage.  
  
Three: He keeps returning all the stuff I steal  
  
Four: He keeps scrubbing the wall after I write my words of wisdom on it.  
  
Five: He hangs out with Starfish head and the geek patrol!  
  
Six: He never puts marshmallows in his hot chocolate.  
  
Seven: He never turns the heat up, it's way too cold! I'm used to a warm  
climate he doesn't seem to understand the concept of coldness.  
  
Eight: He keeps trying to hide his credit card from me (Lucky I live in  
his mind, nice try though)  
  
Nine: He always forgets things at the store like poptarts and milk so I  
have to step in and get them for him, he's lucky he has me.  
  
Ten: He has to hang around with the girl Tea, who is constantly spewing  
out stuff about love and friendship, his only redeeming quality there is  
he wants to stab her as much as I do.  
  
Eleven: He keeps complaining that he never gets to put cards he likes in  
our deck except change of heart, but really he shouldn't argue with the  
results.  
  
Twelve: He actually had the nerve to take care of that damn cat that  
tries to eat us while it's owner was away . . . I took care of that  
little varmint though . . . heh . . . heh  
  
Thirteen: I never get to have any fun, I want to see if I can cut off  
spike head's spike . . . I think he does to but he stops us from doing  
it.  
  
Fourteen: He never cuts his hair, I mean he makes us both look like girls  
. . . but I look cool because of how I gel my hair up with the pharaohs .  
. . better not to mention it.  
  
Fifteen: He never wears black, I mean it would look good on him and I  
could sneak around better, it works for everyone but no . . . he wears  
the damn sweaters . . . curse him  
  
Sixteen: He never wants to be a devil for Halloween . . . always the cat  
suit.  
  
Seventeen: He still hasn't got a girl friend; I mean sometimes I wonder  
about him.  
  
Eighteen: He always has to go to the mutts on Saturdays to help the dog  
study . . . the only good thing is that I can stop by the pub on the way  
home.  
  
Nineteen: His total innocents I mean I'm a tomb robber, thief, evilness  
at his finest . . . he gets nervous when he mis-spells helicopter. . .  
  
Twenty: He has absolutely no love of moles in his blood and all of my  
mole stuff 'somehow' gets put in his closet . . .  
  
And now he's standing there all alone, hurt and injured standing in front of starfish head about to be blasted by an Egyptian God card because I wasn't smart enough to beat Yugi fairly . . . I don't like this, he's a dopey kid sometimes but I still need him . . . and he's not so bad . . . he does tolerate the marshmallows and I know he hates those . . . and he didn't wear a sweater today . . . and he does keep my knife collection all nice . . . oh shit . . . damn Marik. All right I'll admit it I'm getting kinda attached to the little guy . . . You've won this round Pharaoh. Stupid conscience, since when do I feel guilty?  
  
(Both Ryou and Bakura thinking)  
  
Well . . . I guess he's not so bad!  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: Awww . . . he's starting to protect Ryou . . . and maybe Ryou will stop wearing sweaters . . . -__-;;  
  
Bakura: THAT'S NOT THE REASON WHY I SAVED THE BRAT!!  
  
Rainyday: Suuure . . . you just like you marshmallows and moles.  
  
Bakura: Exactly!  
  
Rainyday: -___-;;; anyway before I get flaming reviews about how Ryou's not in denial and is not that dense I'd like to point out THAT THIS IS HUMOR! Okay? And yeah I know Bakura isn't mole crazy but he is now! MUHAHAHAHHAAHHA  
  
Bakura: -_________-;;; riiight  
  
Rainyday: Read and review! if you really want me to I'll do another chapter like this for Malik and Marik or Yami and Yugi or Joey and Kaiba or Tea and Tristan . . . wait who wants to hear about them anyway? Oh yeah and this is non-Yaoi, it's just Bakura being nice for once. Kinda . . . (Marshmallows what the heck was I thinking?) 


	2. Yugi's Yells Yami's Yucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own a lot of Duct tape so Tea BEWARE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Rainyday: (Sniffs) I . . . 16 reviews in one day? I . . . I . . . I!  
  
Dark: -___-;;; and me, don't forget me!  
  
Rainyday: and Dark, are so proud! ^_______^ so of course due to the many reviews we are continuing! So many reviews . . .  
  
Dark: Yes . . . don't faint Rainyday we need you for typing remember?  
  
Rainyday: so many in one day . . .  
  
~~  
  
Yami and me are the best of friends, two peas in a pod, together forever and always working with each other to save humanity and that sorta thing. But of course there are some things that are starting to get on my nerves . . .  
  
One: The buckles . . . I mean how many can one person wear . . . they aren't very comfy either! They chaff the neck.  
  
Two: The leather gets kinda hot sometimes . . . and it isn't exactly the best kind of material to sit in.  
  
Three: When ever I'm trying to make friends with Kaiba in the back of my head he's muttering, "Stupid Sorcerer . . . with his darn rod . . . thinks he's so big, thinks he can win, well not until he gets the heart of the cards, he needs a serious attitude adjustment," I think he needs to lighten up a bit.  
  
Four: No matter what game we're playing he ALWAYS has to win and he is not a good winner when we were playing poker he did a victory dance when he won for about an hour.  
  
Five: Still, even in this day and age he hasn't discovered the wonders of breath mints . . . I'd hate to think how his breath would smell if we were mummified!  
  
Six: And speaking of mummies whenever we go to a museum he sees one of his long lost cousins and starts mourning!  
  
Seven: My friends think he's cooler . . . okay so he's taller and has longer hair and sharper eyes and . . . okay nevermind . . . I'm not that short though!  
  
Eight: He takes over my body and tries to kill Kaiba!  
  
Nine: He attracts Tea's attention I mean seriously I can't shake her off anymore! If they want a relationship fine with me but PLEASE DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SUFFER AS WELL?!?!?!?  
  
Ten: Every time we see Ryou he and the Tomb Robber get into a fist fight and I have to limp around for days!  
  
Eleven: He's mind is starting to annoy me, I try to get a good nights sleep and I end up in a maze trying my best to get out . . . it took me a whole week once just to find him so that he could get me back to my soul room . . . I was lucky it was summer.  
  
Twelve: He snores . . . you wouldn't think that would bug me given that he sleeps in a puzzle, but I think he mind snores or something because I can hear it loud and clear!  
  
Thirteen: How we have to walk around in those damn boots of his every time we become one for a duel, it's hard to walk in those things, seriously!  
  
Fourteen: When I have a cold he's all bright and perky, he never gets sick and it annoys me to no end, he acts like a caged up dog when I can't go out, he gets bored and has nothing to do so he plays jacks and eventually gets up to tensies and then bugs me into a game of go fish (And of course he wins!)  
  
Fifteen: He complains about how duel monsters should be played with stone tablets and not cards, earth to Yami, how am I gonna carry a bunch of stone tablets?!?!?!  
  
Sixteen: I think he's starting to steal my hair gel because it keeps going missing.  
  
Seventeen: Whenever he sees a cat he has to bow down to it and give it an offering (usually canned tuna), it really slows us down when we're passing the cat lady's house.  
  
Eighteen: His obsession with Pokey my old Teddy bear . . .  
  
Nineteen: He can't use a toaster and usually explodes a can of soup trying to microwave it . . . without opening the can . . .  
  
Twenty: He tells me what to do everything I do it's, "Yugi no not like that, Yugi you have to do it like this, Oh never mind Yugi, I'LL do it," Hmph Mr. Perfect . . .  
  
I think he's used to ordering people around or something but we're not in Egypt anymore my dear other half!  
  
~  
  
Yes Yugi and I make a great team, we have succeeded in saving his Grandfather, saving the Kaiba's (I'm not too sure if that's a really good thing) and are now currently saving the world from evil . . . but I must admit . . . there are some things . . .  
  
One: He acts like a five year old at times . . . and his height doesn't help him . . . I'm sure he'll get a growth spurt . . . eventually.  
  
Two: The uniform he constantly wears, even over leather always the blue jacket, he needs a new look . . . maybe he'll go for a leather jacket . . . hmmm . . .  
  
Three: He insists on trying to make friends with Kaiba, Kaiba tried to take over the world in the past and I think his attitude is worse than before! Maybe it's the money or something but I remember that the sorcerer wasn't half as bad as the Kaiba of here and now.  
  
Four: He's a poor loser . . . maybe because he always wins against everyone except me . . . but when ever I mind he just will NOT tolerate a little dance . . . or two . . .  
  
Five: He hasn't heard of deodorant . . . I'm from the past and at least I understand the need for good smells . . . and after dueling? Yuck, I have to be in the same body as him!  
  
Six: He always tries to drag me away when I am trying to pay respects to my dead cousins in the museum . . . putting someone on display after they die! How will they ever get to the after life that way?  
  
Seven: His friends think I'm cooler and want to hang out with me, I mean he's not that bad but I think it's just because he's THAT short!  
  
Eight: When I try to kill Kaiba (like at Pegasus' castle for instance) he always stops me!  
  
Nine: He has to be friends with Tea . . . he even made me hang out with her one day! If they want a relationship fine with me but PLEASE DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SUFFER AS WELL?!?!?!?  
  
Ten: He has to hang out with the tomb robbers hikari and it gets me and the thief into massive fistfights . . . and the Tomb Robber fights dirty . . . he has knives . . .  
  
Eleven: He keeps getting lost in my soul room and when he comes out again he stinks . . . DEODERANT IS THAT SO HARD?  
  
Twelve: He comes into my soul room and stuffs socks in my mouth at night when I'm trying to sleep claiming that I snore!  
  
Thirteen: He wears those sneakers that make him look even shorter than he actually is so I wear boots so that he actually looks taller so he can see over the dueling platform!  
  
Fourteen: When he gets sick I suffer, I have nothing to do but watch him blow his nose and sigh and so I try to get him to play go fish to cheer him up . . . he never appreciates it.  
  
Fifteen: He doesn't understand that duel monsters should be played with stone tablets . . . I mean what does he think stone henge is about a calendar? No, it's about Duel Monsters!  
  
Sixteen: I think he's starting to steal my hair gel because it keeps going missing.  
  
Seventeen: He doesn't have enough tuna when I'm trying to make my offerings to the sacred cat lady!  
  
Eighteen: He keeps hiding Pokey on me!  
  
Nineteen: His darn Kitchen in general . . . I would be dead if I wasn't a spirit already!  
  
Twenty: He never listens to my advice I tell him, "No Yugi not like that, no like this," and then I end up having to do it myself!  
  
(Both Yami and Yugi thinking)  
  
I think I need some alone time . . . and we need to have a long talk!  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: -___-;;; guess it didn't work out like Ryou and Bakura, but hey, even yamis and hikaris need time apart right?  
  
Dark: Right . . . just like smart people and imbassiles . . .  
  
Rainyday: Shut up -_-;; anyway . . . you could say that some of this is Yaoi but if it is I have no knolage of it . . . it can be seen either way, depends on the reader I suppose . . . (shrugs) whatever, I don't use the Japanese names only because I can't remember how to spell Joey's . . . Tea I could but I believe Anzu isn't as bad as English Tea so it makes it harder to dis her . . . Tristan's name I think of a car . . . and Ryou I do use so that you won't get him and his Yami mixed up. I'm glad everyone seems to like this!  
  
Dark: ^_________^ yeah . . . reviews . . .  
  
Rainyday: -__-;; now she's having a basking in the warm glow of reviews moment . . . oh well . . . next chapter JOEY AND SETO!!!  
  
Kaiba: Oh joy . . . -___-;;;  
  
Joey: mmm Cookie! 


	3. Joey's Jeers Seto's Shouts

Disclaimer: If we painted ourselves purple jumped into a waterfall and said that we were the rulers of Jellybeans they STILL won't give us Yu-Gi-Oh . . . (Stupid double crossers)  
  
Dark: I feel so loved! ^___^  
  
Rainyday: Me too ^____^;;;  
  
~~  
  
GAHHH!!! Stupid Kaiba, he did it again! I HATE HIM!!!! He's so annoying . . . and mean . . . and snobbish . . . and, and, and!!!!! Hey a cookie!  
  
One: He's . . . really . . . erm . . . tall?  
  
Two: Okay, this one's better, he thinks he's so smart just because he invented the virtual dueling system, I'll admit it is pretty cool but he doesn't have to be a jerk about it!  
  
Three: He has a girl's hair cut!  
  
Four: Whenever I pass by him he smacks me in the head with his stupid brief case . . . it hurts!  
  
Five: He beat me in a duel in Duelist Kingdom, made me look like a fool in front of my friends, and he acted smug about it (as usual)  
  
Six: When I tried to get him into a rematch he ran away like a scared cat (Thank god!)  
  
Seven: His stupid self-ritious smirk.  
  
Eight: The teacher always takes his side when he says I'm throwing eraser bits at him . . . stupid teacher, half the time it isn't even true!  
  
Nine: He made Yugi cry and he's a big cheater.  
  
Ten: I've never seen HIM eat 20 hot dogs in 10 minutes. Mmm, hot dogs . . .  
  
Eleven: How he wears his stupid trench coat . . . can we say WAY too much starch?!?!?  
  
Twelve: He doesn't believe that Yugi has a spirit thingy inside him and that he's trying to save the world and that Kaiba was once an evil sorcerer . . . I can see that . . . but the spirit thingy part is kinda far fetched . . .  
  
Thirteen: He has the luck not to be friends with Tea.  
  
Fourteen: I came second in Duelist Kingdom and he didn't even put me in his stupid tournament . . . that wasn't that great, anyway. The only thing better in it compared to Duelist Kingdom was that he actually served food.  
  
Fifteen: All the things he makes electrocutes me. The duel disk, the flame swords man night light, the Dark Magician easy bake oven . . . mmm . . . Kookibou . . . yum . . .  
  
Sixteen: Every time it rains and I'm walking to school he always splashes me with the limo . . . or tries to run me over . . .  
  
Seventeen: That he's not that clever, so what, he has blue eyes, his favourite card is a blue eyes . . . not that clever. Stupid blue eyes it tries to eat me in my sleep . . . stupid Kaiba.  
  
Eighteen: That he's never worked an honest days work in his life (Nether have I, but no one seems to want me to work)  
  
Nineteen: Two words, Little Seto.  
  
Twenty: He calls me a dog, a chuwawa, a Monkey, a one celled . . . wait, the last one is the Authoresses . . .  
  
Well he's starting to really make me mad, I mean I can't stand this guy . . . he blatantly cheated against Yugi in Duelist Kingdom for Goodness sakes . . . but it was so that he could save his brother, and if it was Serenity I guess I would have done the same thing, but he doesn't have ta make fun of me! And he could stop this stupid duel with me and Yugi . . . stupid Marik . . . NO ONE CARES IF TEA GETS SQUASHED!!!  
  
~~  
  
There are so many things that I could say about Joey Wheeler . . . half of them would be insults at him the other would be insults to his dueling abilities . . .  
  
One: He makes up terrible insults . . . I mean it's not even a challenge.  
  
Two: He couldn't make burnt toast much less a virtual dueling machine . . .  
  
Three: He has a landing pad for airplanes as a haircut . . . he's literally a blockhead!  
  
Four: Whenever I pass him he tries to trip me . . . but then I just smack him with my brief case . . . hard.  
  
Five: He won't shut up about being second in Duelist Kingdom, the only reason he got that far was because of Yugi and dumb (and I mean DUMB) luck. He wouldn't have stood a chance if I was entered officially.  
  
Six: When he challenged me to a duel he called me a coward when I left, feh, he wasn't even worth my time.  
  
Seven: His stupid goofy laugh.  
  
Eight: He throws eraser bits at me in class . . . it annoys me to no end . . . lucky for me the teacher always seems to take my side (Half the time I just say he did it to make class a little less boring)  
  
Nine: He couldn't beat a dueling monkey.  
  
Ten: I've never seen HIM build twenty duel disks in ten minutes.  
  
Eleven: He wears a dumb low class t-shirt and jeans . . . he should be wearing a dog suit. With lots of starch . . . wonderful precious starch . . . (Ehem . . .) nothing like it (Holds up a bottle of starch)  
  
Twelve: He thinks I should believe about all of Yugi's mumbo jumbo about ancient spirits . . . even I thought he was smart enough not to fall for that.  
  
Thirteen: He spends his day hanging around Tea Gardener the Ultimate Goody, Goody . . . she's worse than Yugi!  
  
Fourteen: For some reason he's still allowed in the library even though he's an animal . . .  
  
Fifteen: All the things I make I make them so that it will electrocute him MUHAHAHA . . . (Ehem) I have the feeling he has a flame swordsman light night . . . what a dope . . .  
  
Sixteen: Every time my limo's broken and I have to walk to school he always rides over my foot on his bicycle . . . I always get him back though on rainy days though heh, heh, heh.  
  
Seventeen: First his favourite card was a man in a dress, and then it just went to a weaker version of my precious blue eyes.  
  
Eighteen: That he's never worked an honest days work in his life, I have to run a corporation, the lest he could do is be a good dog and fetch the paper.  
  
Nineteen: Two words, Little Seto.  
  
Twenty: He's a dog, a chuwawa, a poodle, mutt, a monkey (Looks at list Authoresses gave to him) a one celled organism, Neanderthal, pig, horse, doormat, and finally a second rate go nowhere duelist. Thank-you.  
  
Now he's stuck dueling Yugi in front of his little blind sister . . . that I suppose he cares about a lot . . . that was the reason he entered Duelist Kingdom in the first place . . . okay he's not a second rate duelist (mutters) but he's all the other things!  
  
(Both Kaiba and Joey thinking)  
  
He does look after his family as best he can . . .  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: ^^;;; there you go Seto and Joey agreeing on something, now Seto give me back the list.  
  
Kaiba: fine (Hands Rainyday list with insults on them)  
  
Joey: Do I get my cookie now?  
  
Dark: (Throws Joey dog treat)  
  
Joey: (Doesn't notice what it is and eats it, leaves)  
  
Rainyday: ^___^;; if ya wanna know what . . . Little . . . set . . . Seto BWAHAHAHA is just read Bakura's day off or Kaiba's birthday . . . it's not that confusing though I don't think . . . ^_^;;  
  
Dark: -___-;; you had to add that didn't you?  
  
Rainyday: . . . yes . . . next Isis (Don't know who the heck to spell her English name) and Shaadi!  
  
Dark: And don't worry Marik and Malik fans, they'll soon follow, heh, heh, heh! 


	4. Isis' Ire Shaadi's Sighs

Disclaimer: Arh Matey's we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pirates . . . wait . . . wrong story (Looks at small notepad) Oh! This is the List one . . . okay then, we just don't own Yu-Gi-Oh then (So many stories x.X)  
  
Rainyday: U.U sooo many things to write . . . AND I'M SICK, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Is that fair?  
  
Dark: (not even looking toward Rainyday) Yes . . .  
  
Rainyday: -____-;; thanks, thanks a lot, I hope you catch what I got!  
  
Dark: Yay! No school! ^_^;;  
  
Rainyday: no matter what I do I can't win can I?  
  
Dark: Nope! ^___^  
  
~~  
  
SHAADI!! That man is seriously driving me up the wall!  
  
One: He's always just popping up were ever he pleases.  
  
Two: He's always wearing a bathrobe and a towel on his head.  
  
Three: He's never around when you need him always around when you don't!  
  
Four: HIS brother doesn't have to be a homicidal lunatic possessing that nit wit Tea Gardener.  
  
Five: He saved Dice boy and Spike Head.  
  
Six: He knew Tea took the ring and yet didn't blast her to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Seven: He's the idiot that could have just KILLED Pegasus like I told him to so that none of this would happen with the God cards!  
  
Eight: He never looks after the Pharaoh and the rest of the kids, noooo, he leaves ME to explain everything!*  
  
Nine: He's always going into OTHER peoples minds.  
  
Ten: He uses the same old trick of going invisible, it's not that cool (A.N.: YES IT IS!!!!)  
  
Eleven: He got on the blimp and he didn't have to find those damn locater cards!]  
  
Twelve: I'd like to see HIM see the past.  
  
Thirteen: He doesn't use drugs or makeup and yet he never gains a wrinkle!  
  
Fourteen: He's dumb enough to think a heart will weigh less than a feather.  
  
Fifteen: He couldn't figure out it was Bakura that took the Millennium Eye, seriously Shaadi couldn't catch a cold!  
  
Sixteen: I think it's true too that man does NOT get sick!  
  
Seventeen: H gets two Millennium Items and I only get one and it's a necklace, not a fun puzzle, or a cool ring with dangly things, or a key that can open people's minds or even a lousy scale! A stupid necklace! The ancient Egyptians were sexist I'm sure of it . . . at least I didn't get a stupidly named on like Malik . . . who ever named it was asking for it!  
  
Eighteen: He stinks I don't think he bathes, and if he does not very often . . . and yet he wears a bathrobe and towel!  
  
Nineteen: He never tells me anything!  
  
Twenty: He never takes out the garbage!  
  
I'm sick of it! I'm tired of him treating me like garbage!  
  
~  
  
Isis is a very wise woman . . . but . . . I think she's confused about some things . . . and sometimes she just drives me insane!  
  
One: She always screams when I pop up beside her.  
  
Two: She's a museum owner and yet she dresses like an ancient Egyptian . . . doesn't she get cold?  
  
Three: She keeps sticking her nose in other peoples business.  
  
Four: Her brother is a homicidal lunatic possessing that nitwit Tea Gardener.  
  
Five: She wants to save the Pharaoh and her brother.  
  
Six: She had to tell everything to Tea as well as the Pharaoh.  
  
Seven: She's blood thirsty, she actually wanted to KILL Pegasus, I know he's annoying, but really, not THAT annoying!  
  
Eight: She never looks after the Pharaoh and the rest of the kids, noooo, she leaves ME to explain everything!*  
  
Nine: She's always showing EVERYONE the past.  
  
Ten: She owns a museum and she puts the ancient prophecy on display for anyone to see it!  
  
Eleven: She didn't have to sneak into the stadium and climb up the side of the blimp . . .  
  
Twelve: I'd like to see HER turn invisible . . . really that would be great . . . invisible and silent!  
  
Thirteen: She has hair . . .  
  
Fourteen: She's dumb enough to think that Kaiba will actually help her do anything that doesn't involve destroying Yugi in a duel.  
  
Fifteen: She can see the past and future and yet could not beat Kaiba in a duel.  
  
Sixteen: She complains to ME when she gets sick.  
  
Seventeen: She has the suckiest Millennium Item.  
  
Eighteen: Her perfume makes me choke, everytime I see her I roll in the mud so that I can't smell it.  
  
Nineteen: She never tells me anything!  
  
Twenty: She wants me to take out the garbage!  
  
She's starting to go too far, I mean really the garbage?  
  
(Both Isis and Shaadi thinking)  
  
It feels like we're married!  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: awww ^_^;;; AHHHH THROAT TYLENOL!! KAIBA GIVE!! (Grabs Tylenol from Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: Hey!  
  
Rainyday: (Gulps down a bunch of Tylenol) I feel better.  
  
Dark: _ Yeah . . . anyway next is . . . dun dun dun DA Marik and Malik! 


	5. Malik's Murders Marik's Murders

Disclai . . . meh too lazy you know what the rest of that awful word is: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I wish I did but I don't. . . if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh all the things in these lists would come true! And they haven't so . . . unfortunately.  
  
Rainyday: -_-;; stupid school . . . EVIL!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark: (Slaps Rainyday): GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!  
  
Rainday: I did until you slapped me!  
  
Dark: stop freaking out -__-;; you missed three days of school, you act like you life depends on it.  
  
Rainday: (Looks around) you guys don't see my Mum do you?  
  
Dark: Never mind . . . I see it does . . . -____-;;;  
  
Yugi: (*) looks at last chapter UU;;; I feel like a little kid. What is going through their heads?  
  
Rainyday: I really don't wanna know . . . TYLENOL!!!!!  
  
Dark: (Grabs Tylenol) RAINYDAY NO!! NO MORE!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi, you are a little kid!  
  
Yugi: (Glares at Yami and stomps off) grrrrr  
  
~~  
  
I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!! I'LL KILL HIM I'LL DESTROY HIM!!! I'LL STICK THAT ROD WHERE IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!! YUGI GOT THE NICE YAMI THAT PROTECTS HIM, RYOU GOT A COOL YAMI THAT STEALS HIM STUFF AND I'M STUCK WITH THE HEDGEHOG?!?!?!  
  
One: he made me kill my father, I'm kinda mad about that.  
  
Two: He tried to kill Obeion and I'm REALLY mad about that!  
  
Three: He killed the Tomb Robber AKA spirit of the Millennium ring and he was my friend!  
  
Four: He tried to kill the Pharaoh and I want to kill the Pharaoh!  
  
Five: He keeps stretching out my face!  
  
Six: He stole my body!  
  
Seven: I'M STUCK IN TEA GARDENER'S BODY!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT AGONY THAT IS!?!?!? AND THEY DON'T CALL HER GARDENER FOR NOTHING, MY SOUL ROOM USED TO BE A NICE HEALTHY ROOM FILLED WITH SKULLS AND BLOOD, NOW ALL THE SKULLS HAVE FLOWERS IN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eight: He stole my rod!  
  
Nine: He talks to his Rod . . .  
  
Ten: He's voice is not as sexy as mine!  
  
Eleven: He's spending all of my hard stolen money on hair gel for those damned spikes!  
  
Twelve: After all my hard work he's going to the finals and I'm stuck in the cheerleaders mind . . . all the thoughts about love and friendship and goodness GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thirteen: He didn't try to kill Tri-stain.  
  
Fourteen: Why didn't he kill Tea Gardener?  
  
Fifteen: My plan wasn't evil, I just wanted to live with Obeion and Isis happily and not have to worry about that Baby the Pharaoh, but NOOOOO he turns it into ultimate world domination!  
  
Sixteen: His evil laugh, it's pathetic.  
  
Seventeen: He wears my cool cloaky thingy as a cape!  
  
Eighteen: He could have killed Joey but he didn't.  
  
Nineteen: He keeps making it so that I forget about who I've meet in my life, the idiot, I need to pay those guys!  
  
Twenty: I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE NOT HIM!!! (Okay so I lied about the good intentions)  
  
I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOT HIM!!!!  
  
~  
  
He's pathetic, insolent, idiotic, NOT evil, and I hate him! I should stick the rod where it hurts. But of course it could be worse, the pharaoh go the shrimp of shrimps, the Thief got Mr. Innocent-everything-is-alright. Nah . . . I would take those two any day over Malik.  
  
One: He was a weakling that didn't understand that he should kill that father that was causing him hate. Actually I was kinda sad to see the old guy go, he was my creator.  
  
Two: He stopped me from killing Obeion, I'm REALLY mad about that.  
  
Three: He had the pathetic Spirit of a Thief as a friend.  
  
Four: He tried to kill the Pharaoh and I want to kill the Pharaoh!  
  
Five: His face is hard to stretch.  
  
Six: It took him long enough to lose control of his body and let me out.  
  
Seven: He was dumb enough not to have a back up plan and ended up in Tea Gardeners body. Oh yes, I know about that, the only reason I don't destroy her is because it's torture to you!  
  
Eight: He stole my hair gel.  
  
Nine: He talks to the Rod . . .  
  
Ten: He's voice is not as sexy as mine!  
  
Eleven: He's running out of money and I need my hair gel!  
  
Twelve: I rock and go to the finals he sucks and goes to hell (also known as Tea Gardeners mind)  
  
Thirteen: He didn't try to kill Tri-stain.  
  
Fourteen: Why didn't he kill Tea Gardener?  
  
Fifteen: His plan (SO HE SAYS) wasn't evil, he just wanted to live with Obeion and Isis happily and not have to worry about that Baby the Pharaoh, but I can see through his lies, he wants to take over the world as much as I do!  
  
Sixteen: His evil laugh, it's pathetic.  
  
Seventeen: He wears a cloak . . .  
  
Eighteen: He could have killed Joey but he didn't.  
  
Nineteen: He actually wants to pay his mind controlled slaves . . . idiot . . .  
  
Twenty: I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE NOT HIM!!!  
  
I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOT HIM!!!!  
  
(both Malik and Marik thinking . . . hmm I wonder what it could be)  
  
I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD NOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: I'll take over the world!  
  
Marik: No I'll take over the world!  
  
Malik: me  
  
Marik: me!  
  
Malik: Me!  
  
Marik: ME!  
  
Malik: ME!!!!  
  
Dark: MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rainyday: -___-;;; erm . . . let's go to next chapter . . . all of you need to take a chill pill . . . or . . . TYLENOL!!!  
  
Dark: -______-;;; (sighs) 


	6. Tristan's Tantrums Duke's Dis

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . yet! That's right! I'm going to take over Yu-Gi-Oh like Pegasus took over Kaiba Corps! Wait a . . . (starts watching Yu-Gi-Oh) erm . . . . . . . . . I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY YU- GI-OH . . . but for now it's not mine . . . (Baka Pegasus can you do anything right?!?!?)  
  
Rainyday: Okay . . . yes there are still more people to do . . . don't ask why . . . Cause we don't know!  
  
Dark: Yes we do, we like these things as much as the reviewers!  
  
Rainyday: Oh yeah . . . hehehehehe . . . so did anyone decide who gets to take over the world?  
  
Dark: (Grins)  
  
Marik/Malik: (points to Dark)  
  
Rainyday: I see . . . Oh yeah . . . by the way . . . I don't know why but I use the name Marik for the evil one and Malik for the semi evil one . . . maybe because I keep seeing it done like that . . . oh well I could always call evil Marik Malika! ^_^;; (That's what I saw in a subbed Yu-Gi-Oh) and Tri-Stain is a joke . . . I know it's a bad (VERY BAD) pun . . . so don't worry I am totally aware how to spell Spike heads name . . . T-R-I-S-T-A-N . . . did I get it right? Did I pass the test!?!?!? ^_________^  
  
Dark: You're an idiot . . . -____-;;; ~~  
  
That lousy dice head, he's always getting in MY way, when I'm trying to do something or helps someone . . . like for instance Serenity . . . well he's really starting to get me angry.  
  
One: He's always trying to impress girls and they are SOO NOT impressed!  
  
Two: He's obsessed with dice of all things.  
  
Three: He's a jerk that tried to stop Yugi from playing duel monsters forever and yet, Yugi forgave him and they became friends!  
  
Four: He doesn't have the circle of friendship . . . not that it's a good thing, but at least I have something he doesn't have . . .  
  
Five: He wears makeup  
  
Six: It was his fault we almost fell off the blimp . . .  
  
Seven: he's obsessed with Pegasus of all people.  
  
Eight: everyone knows he wears contacts.  
  
Nine: He's a rich snob  
  
Ten: He can't duel to save his life  
  
Eleven: He's a show off  
  
Twelve: He made Joey wear a dog suit . . . and he didn't invite Kaiba  
  
Thirteen: I wish I could pull that dice right out of his ear . . .  
  
Fourteen: He keeps bumping into me when I don't WANT him to bump into me but when I need him where is he?  
  
Fifteen: His stupid cheerleaders . . . even Tea's better than them, on second though . . .  
  
Sixteen: He doesn't have Tea as a friend.  
  
Seventeen: He acts like he's evil sometimes and it really tics me off!  
  
Eighteen: He acts like no girl can resist his charms  
  
Nineteen: He keeps calling me a monkey.  
  
Twenty: He keeps trying to date Serenity!!!  
  
Well I hate him, he's a no good dice head, the only thing I can think that we agree on is we both love Serenity and SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
~  
  
Stupid Spike boy, you know he really gets on my nerves. Plus he likes Serenity, I'm starting to get really pissed off . . .  
  
One: He's always womanizing innocent women and frankly he freaks them out.  
  
Two: He's a cheerleader plan and simple.  
  
Three: He's an idiot that couldn't see my side of the story when I was enemies with Yugi.  
  
Four: He has that dumb circle of friendship, which by the way isn't cool or good in anyway . . . it's because he has it and I don't . . .  
  
Five: He's got no fashioned sense . . . period.  
  
Six: It was his fault we almost fell off the blimp . . .  
  
Seven: he's obsessed with Joey of all people . . .  
  
Eight: Everyone knows it's gelled.  
  
Nine: He's a poor sore loser.  
  
Ten: He can't duel to save his life.  
  
Eleven: He's a show off that lies about how he "trained" Joey in duel monsters, what a loser.  
  
Twelve: He got to meet Pegasus and see him duel and I didn't!  
  
Thirteen: I wish I could just cut off his spike  
  
Fourteen: He keeps bumping into me when I don't WANT him to bump into me but when I need him where is he?  
  
Fifteen: Tea, I just don't see her point  
  
Sixteen: He has Tea as a friend.  
  
Seventeen: He acts like he a goody goody hero or something sometimes and it really tics me off!  
  
Eighteen: He acts like no girl can resist his charms  
  
Nineteen: He's an idiot monkey.  
  
Twenty: He keeps trying to date Serenity!!!  
  
Well I hate him, he's a no good dice head, the only thing I can think that we agree on is we both love Serenity and SHE'S MINE!!!  
  
Both: SERENITY IS MINE . . . and I'll admit he has good taste in women . . .  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: Yeah anyways . . . that was . . . fun . . . (shrugs)  
  
Dark: Yeah let's just go to next chapter . . . 


	7. Tea's Twittering Everyone's Evil!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but we own various weapons to hurt Tea with!  
  
Rainyday: Okay this is the one you've all been waiting for!  
  
Dark: (Has evil grin) heh heh . . . ha ha . . . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Rainyday: ^_______^ (also has evil grin) I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as we had writing it!  
  
~~  
  
^_^ hello my friends I'm Tea, Tea Gardener, I have so many friends I can't even count them.  
  
One: Bakura he's an evil spirit but he protected Ryou so he must be good right?!?!  
  
Two: Ryou's very nice and he seems so happy all the time!  
  
Three: Joey likes eating, and he cares a lot about his sister.  
  
Four: Tristan sometimes lies but he lies to the people he loves to protect them and that's a good sort of lie right?!?  
  
Five: Mai helped Yugi and we're good friends.  
  
Six: Pegasus likes cartoons he's a very happy fellow  
  
Seven: Marik is evil but he has a funny sense of humor, I laughed so hard once I got his where do people go in a shadow duel joke!  
  
Eight: Yami is soooooo cool  
  
Nine: Weevil loves bugs they're his best friends  
  
Ten: Rex loves dinosaurs they're his best friends!  
  
Eleven: Malik likes living in my mind, I even planted daisies in all of the sckulls scattered around!  
  
Twelve: Duke likes dice they're his best friends!  
  
Thirteen: Mako likes water  
  
Fourteen: Obeion is Malik's BEST friend!  
  
Fifteen: Isis is a really caring sister!  
  
Sixteen: Kaiba is a really loving brother and always has time for Mokuba even though he has all that work!  
  
Seventeen: Noah just wants to be loved  
  
Eighteen: Esperoba looks out for his family  
  
Ninteen: Yugi is my best friend! He's really nice and friendly and he cares and loves everyone he meets  
  
Twenty: . . . umm Kishanta, Eo, Sab and Korey!!  
  
They're always there for me and I can always depend on them because we are the . . . (Goes into Friendship Speech ((OH GOD THE HORROR MAKE IT STOP!!!)) that will continue for most of the day)  
  
~  
  
All other anime characters: Oh god just make her shut up make her shut up I've been listening to her all day I just WANT TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!  
  
One Bakura: I want to stab her with my knives!  
  
Two Ryou: I want to stab her with Bakura's knives!!  
  
Three Joey: . . . erm . . . I hate Tea!  
  
Four Tristan: I'd like to run her through with my invincible spike that can't even be cut by Bakura's knives! (Bakura: Well that answer my question . . . but it doesn't mean I won't have fun trying!)  
  
Five Mai: I'd like to scratch her eyes out with my nails then find a Harpy Lady to thorn whip her voice box!  
  
Six Pegasus: Funny bunny Funny bunny ^__^ . . . oh yes Gardener, I'd like to put that one into a soul card for the good of man kind but I'm afraid I would have to listen to her mindless chatter day in and out!  
  
Seven Marik: STAB HER WITH THE MILLENIUM ROD AND THEN SEND HER TO THE SHADOWRELM MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!! (Malik: NO ME!!)  
  
Eight Yami: She thinks I'm her friend . . . I'd love to strangle her one day . . . (Gets fuzzy look in eye thinking about it)  
  
Nine Weevil: I wish they invented a Tea spray or a Tea swatter!  
  
Ten Rex: I wish she was fossilized . . .  
  
Eleven Malik: @_@ I'M IN HER WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO TO HER KILL HER I SAY KILL HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR . . . I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! (Dark: WE WENT OVER THIS!!!!)  
  
Twelve Duke: Just give me two dice, right between her eyes, threw the brain, she won't know what hit her.  
  
Thirteen Mako: I'd love to drown her and feed her to parannas.  
  
Fourteen Kaiba: I would like to sue her for a number of reasons, create a blue eyes robot have that terrorize her for a bit, then after she is about to collapses from no food . . . well I haven't planned that far yet . . . give me a week . . .  
  
Fifteen Isis: Strangle her with the Millennium necklace  
  
Sixteen Kemo: Punch her right in the kisser.  
  
Seventeen Noah: You don't want to know.  
  
Eighteen Esperoba: Put her under hypnosis and have her jump out of a building.  
  
Ninteen Yugi: ummm well (very sweetly and innocently) I'd like to tie her up cover her in sugar put her over a red ant hill and let her listen to a record of one of her friendship speeches, let the ants eat most of her skin then dunk her in alcohol so that I can here her scream in pain pull her out then cover her in paper light her on fire put her out before she dies find some way to summon a dark magician dark magic attack her ass once again not killing her pulling out her hair one by one . . . if there's any left after the Dark Magic attack and fire, then I think I'll send her to the shadow realm but not before tattooing "friendship sucks." All over her face . . . oh yeah and dunk her head in manure . . . I think that's about it, you might wanna come back to me though . . .  
  
Rainyday: O.O sheesh. . . now that's pent up rage . . .  
  
Twenty the Authors: Rainyday: (has insane look) oh I think I would get Battosai and Inuyashsa to slash her up a few times maybe light her on fire for Boom's sake . . .  
  
Dark: Stab her punch her kill her shadow realm her KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL  
  
Rainyday: Yeah that about does it . . .  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah and Make her listen to dico and put her in quick sand and . . .  
  
Rainyday: If you Readers wanna add anything that we or the anime characters missed just review it in! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: slash her.  
  
Kenshin: Ano . . . Sessha would most likely let Battosai loose and let him do the rest de gozaru!  
  
Battosai: Aww you remember my birthday!  
  
All: In other words kill her bash her smash her we all agree to HURT HER DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea thinking to self: Friends!  
  
Everyone: (behind her holding various weapons) KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL----  
  
~~ Get's cut off ~~  
  
Rainyday: Huh?!?!?!?!? IT JUST GOT TO THE GOOD PART!!!  
  
Dark: WHAT GIVES!!!!!!  
  
Censor: I'm afraid that this fanfic is getting way to violent and younger audiences shouldn't be able to see it and . . . umm  
  
Dark: (has blood thirsty look in eyes)  
  
Censor: And . . .  
  
Rainyday: Dark here's your flame thrower, knives, guns, Battosai's sword, Marik's Millenium Rod, and Bakura's Millenium ring . . . oh and some acid.  
  
Dark: Acid? Aww thanks! (Grins evily) Oh Censor . . .  
  
Censor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE RUMORS WERE RIGHT I SHOULD HAVE JUST QUIT WHEN I HEARD THE NAME DARK_ONE3 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs off fearing for his life)  
  
Dark: Is that it Rainyday (Puts on running shoes)  
  
Rainyday: Yeah that's the rest of the story . . . I think we're going to do a follow up to this one though . . .  
  
Dark: Oh yeah . . . well whatever happens! (stretches) See you later then, I have some . . . (Gets evil look in eye) Business to attend to.  
  
Rainyday: (Waves hand) Have fun, don't let me stop you . . . remember though we need meat for those Resident Evil dogs  
  
Dark: Okay I'll make sure there's enough of him left for that then bye! (Runs off chasing the Censor)  
  
Rainyday: (looks at Readers) Don't look at me like that was his own fault for cutting off the best part, that's the end of this story please read and review my other stories and Darks other stories, there's usually Tea bashing the plenty in them.  
  
And now if you'll excuse me I'd like to join everyone in killing Tea, Sayonara! 


	8. New Respects and Hate and Partnerships t...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not ours I only own Eo, Milton the Mole, and two idiot investigators looking for a mole named Marvin but those are other stories . . .and yet . . . THEY'RE ALL CONNECTED TO THIS STORY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Dark: Rainyday -_____-;;  
  
Rainyday: Well they are, if you read Bakura's day off and Kaiba's birthday and even Soul Swappers!  
  
Dark: No one cares  
  
Rainyday: Fine -___-;;; well anyways there's only this last chapters and then it's the end that's all folks . . . unless we add something else but that won't be for awhile . . . ^_^;; so enjoy the last chapter it was really nice having you all review and everything, thanks to all the Tea haters, you get a special treat for those who reviewed and gave ideas to kill Tea . . . you'll see!!!!  
  
Dark: Yeah . . . oh wait, that (CENSORED) Censor is still alive . . . if you'll excuse me . . .  
  
~~  
  
~~Ryou~~  
  
Ryou sighed, he had had a bad day. He went up into the kitchen to make himself something.  
  
"Let's see . . ." Ryou muttered looking through all the food he had. He couldn't find anything appetizing so he decided even though it was a hot day he would have some hot chocolate. Once the chocolaty mixture was done he sat at the kitchen and dipped his hand into the cup, what he found there was surprising. Ryou looked down and blinked. As he had thought, there were no marshmallows.  
  
"Huh . . . but . . ." Ryou smiled, "I guess he can be nice and considerate sometimes!"  
  
~~Bakura~~  
  
"Muhahahaha soon I shall have the millennium puzzle, as soon as I get rid of this damn . . . sweater?" Bakura gasped in surprise looking down and saw that he was wearing a black turtle neck and black jeans.  
  
"What do you know? Ryou can be stylish after all . . . this calls for a celebration, I'm going to the mall and try these babies out!!!!"  
  
~~Yugi and Yami~~  
  
"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!" Yugi yelled at Yami. Yami glared at Yugi.  
  
"I could say the same thing to you! You know I AM a 5000 year old pharaoh, I'm not exactly in my element here in this time!!!" he retorted.  
  
"YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER EGYPT LET ALONE BRUSHING YOUR TEETH!!!"  
  
"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???"  
  
"YOUR BREATH STINKS YAMI, IT ALWAYS HAS, AS SOON AS I KNEW THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU WHENEVER WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM I HAVE TO BREATH THROUGH MY MOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!!" Yami said pointing an accusing finger at Yugi, "I MEAN, WOULD IT KILL YOU TO WEAR DEODERANT?!!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I SMELL FINE!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T, NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE TERRIBLE SENSE IN CLOTHING!!!!"  
  
"YOU WEAR LEATHER, I CAN'T STAND WEARING IT, IT'S REALLY IS ANNOYING NOT TO MENTION ITCHY!!!!"  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR THOSE DORKY SHOES OF YOURS!!!"  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T SNORE!!"  
  
"I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T SNORE YOU MIDGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled, suddenly he realized what he had just said and covered his mouth. Yugi looked at Yami in disbelief. They stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Get out," Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Yugi, I, I just I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I mean . . ."  
  
"Out,"  
  
"Yugi if you'll let me—"  
  
"Out!"  
  
"But I live in your body!!!"  
  
"OUT!!! AND DON'T COME BACK FOR A VERY, VERY LONG TIME YOU FREAKY PHARAOH!!!!!!"  
  
~~Joey and Kaiba~~  
  
It was bring your siblings to the park day. Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba and Serenity all sat in a sand box together 'playing'  
  
"Hey! That's really good Mokuba!" Serenity said happily.  
  
"Thanks, you're is good too Serenity, could you please pass me that shovel?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure!" Serenity answered cheerfully handing the shovel over to Mokuba. Joey and Kaiba both sat beside each other in the sand glaring at each other.  
  
"Dog."  
  
"Snob"  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Money bags."  
  
"Neanderthal."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You're an idiot." Kaiba said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Am not!" Joey shouted.  
  
"You are too," Kaiba shot back.  
  
"Can we go play on the swings?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure," Kaiba and Joey said. They glared at each other.  
  
"He was asking me." Kaiba said.  
  
"Yeah, but he said me, he also meant Serenity." Joey said with a glare.  
  
"Yeah, but Mokuba asked ME."  
  
"Yeah well whatever Kaiba, whatever!"  
  
"Ah, whatever, the idiots way out of an argument." Kaiba said. Joey gave a death glare to Kaiba.  
  
"If Serenity weren't here you would be dead by now Kaiba!" He said angrily.  
  
"Yeah sure, she's the only reason you're alive right now." Kaiba argued.  
  
"Grrrrrrr."  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!" Mokuba and Serenity shouted tears in their eyes. They jumped into their Siblings arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey and Kaiba asked.  
  
"The . . . there was this . . . this guy and . . ." Mokuba sniffed.  
  
"He . . . he . . . he said all these mean things and he was really rude to Mokuba!" Serenity said.  
  
"and . . . then Serenity said that he should pick on someone his own size." Mokuba added.  
  
"So . . . he . . . he . . . he." Serenity stuttered.  
  
"He pushed Serenity!!!" Mokuba finished.  
  
"And now my arm hurts!" Serenity sniffed showing Joey a bruised arm. Kaiba and Joey looked at each other and nodded. They both got up out of the sand box and headed toward the swings.  
  
"Hey, you!" Joey shouted to the person Serenity and Mokuba described, he was a tall, slim kid with a buzz cut chewing on a toothpick.  
  
"What?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
"You owe those two kids over there an apology." Kaiba said pointing to Mokuba and Serenity.  
  
"No way am I gonna apologise to some babies that cry to a dumb blond and a tall jerk. I pick on whoever I want to, no exceptions." Joey and Kaiba gave him a murderous glare.  
  
"You're dead," They both said.  
  
~An Hour later~  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!" The tall boy cried running around the playground apologizing to all that he terrorized and even those that he didn't. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Not good enough," Kaiba said, "Joey?"  
  
"Yes Seto?"  
  
"Hand me more of that DELICIOUS looking sand will you?" Kaiba asked with a huge grin.  
  
"Why certainly." Joey said also grinning handing Kaiba a hand full of sand.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy cried running out of the park." Kaiba and Joey gave each other a high five ... then they realized with they were doing and turned away from each other.  
  
"Ehem . . . umm . . ." Kaiba coughed.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Joey muttered.  
  
"I won't tell anyone if you won't" Kaiba said.  
  
"Deal." Joey said. The two shook hands.  
  
"And . . ." Kaiba hesitated, "You're not exactly a dog . . ."  
  
"And you're not a snob," Joey said back.  
  
"Well you're not a monkey!"  
  
"It was terrible of me to call you money bags!"  
  
"And I suppose you're not a Neanderthal!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?!? WELL YOU'RE NOT STUCK UP!!!" Joey said angrily.  
  
"YOUR NOT A SECOND RATE DUELIST!!!!!!" Kaiba yelled back.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity and Mokuba looked at there brothers in confusion.  
  
"Erm . . . Serenity? What just happened?" Mokuba asked in confusion. Serenity sweatdropped.  
  
"I think everything is back to normal . . ." Serenity said with a small smile.  
  
~~Isis and Shaadi~~  
  
Isis looked around the museum and scrunched her nose.  
  
"This place is a mess . . . AND THAT GARBAGE IS STILL THERE!!!!!! SHAADI!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Shaadi said popping up.  
  
"EEEEK . . . STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!" Isis yelled. Shaadi sweatdropped.  
  
"Erm . . . sorry . . . now Isis I've been thinking about this very carefully . . ."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Isis asked confused about what Shaadi was going on about. Shaadi got down on his knees.  
  
"Isis, will you marry me?" Shaadi asked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Isis shrieked.  
  
"Well, it's what you want right?"  
  
"Umm . . . look Shaadi . . . you're a nice . . . guy . . . but umm . . . well, you're not my type, let's just be friends . . . okay?" Isis said walking away in discomfort.  
  
"Wait! Isis I can change! Wait a minute . . ." Shaadi said blinking, "I was just doing this so that I would get it over with, but she doesn't want to get married . . . I'M FREE!!!!!!!!" Shaadi cheered.  
  
"AND TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isis yelled from another room.  
  
"YES DEAR!!!!!!" Shaadi shouted then hit himself, "The lest she could do was marry me so that I would have a reason to be pushed around . . ." he muttered walking towards the garbage.  
  
~~Malik and Marik~~  
  
"Okay so it's agreed," Marik said in front of a little map in what looked to be a war room, "I get Egypt." he said pinning a piece of paper with 'Marik' written on it on to a world map.  
  
"Yes, but I get England and France since I also wanted Egypt," Malik said pinning his name to the two countries.  
  
"Yes well I get Italy." Marik said quickly pinning his name to the small country.  
  
"Damn you! I wanted Italy!" Malik cursed, "Fine then, I get China!" At that moment someone burst into the room.  
  
"HIDE ME!!!!!!!!! SHE'S INSANE, SHE HAS ACID!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"OH CENSOR??!?!?!!?" Dark yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The Censor screamed running into the next room. Malik and Marik sweatdropped. Dark ran into the room.  
  
"I can smell his blood . . ." She said sniffing the air and rushed into the next room.  
  
"Anyways I get . . . what are you?" Marik asked as Dark came back into the room. She took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, pinned it on Canada and then rushed out the room again.  
  
"Damn it I wanted that!" Marik and Malik shouted.  
  
~~Duke and Tristan~~  
  
Both Dice boy and Spike head were sitting on a park bench.  
  
"What about that blond?" Duke asked.  
  
"No, cause I love the red of Serenity's hair . . ." Tristan said dreamily.  
  
"What about that brown eyed girl?" Tristan asked Duke.  
  
"No way, that brown does not compare to the chocolaty depth that is Serenity's!!!" Duke retorted. Suddenly someone grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Duke, Tristan?" Joey said threatenly.  
  
"Heheh . . . yes?" Duke and Tristan asked trying to act innocent. Joey narrowed his eyes.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly a purse came down on the two boys head.  
  
"Mai?" Tristan asked in disbelief.  
  
"AND THAT'S FOR TALKING ABOUT WOMAN LIKE THEY'RE OBJECTS, DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU TALKING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO EAT RICE WITH A STRAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You heard the lady," Joey said, both Mai and Joey walked away.  
  
"I think you can agree that they're scary . . ." Duke said with a frightened look on his face. Tristan nodded wide eyed.  
  
~~Tea~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Tea screamed running away from a mob of Anime Characters.  
  
"This is so fun, we should do this more often Bakura!" Ryou said happily running beside his dark half.  
  
"I'll say, and don't you love these knives? They're brand new!" Bakura said smirking.  
  
"Really?" Asked Ryou, "How much did they cost?"  
  
"Ummm . . ." Mutter Bakura.  
  
"The only reason I'm doing this is because I hate Tea and I need your shadow powers," Yugi said glaring at Yami.  
  
"If you'll just let me explain!!!" Yami tried.  
  
"Don't even start!" Yugi snapped.  
  
"Okay, so you're saying if I put this hot dog in your dueldisk it will explode???" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, you see the grease creates a shock if you put enough in it will explode, we do that right when we catch up. All we need is a match." Kaiba explained.  
  
"I have one here!" Said Rainyday cheerfully running past them.  
  
"I wonder who that was. Oh well, wait grease! That's why I keep getting shocked by everything you build!" Joey said happily.  
  
"Umm . . . yes . . . that's right . . ." Kaiba muttered guiltily.  
  
"You just had to tell her about the pharaoh did you Isis?" Shaadi asked.  
  
"Well I didn't know she was that annoying!" Isis snapped  
  
"You don't need a millennium necklace to figure it out." Shaadi muttered.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Isis asked dangerously.  
  
"Nothing . . ." Shaadi mumbled.  
  
"I'll get her right in the gut with my spike! Just you watch Dicey!" Tristan said lowering his head.  
  
"Don't bother my dice will kill her before you even have a chance to take a step forward!" Duke said aiming his dice.  
  
Finally Tea came to a dead end, "Now, now guys ... we're all friends . . . right?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Everyone shouted holding up their various weapons.  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!" Someone shouted running up beside the girl that gave the match to Joey.  
  
"HUH?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Who dares defend Tea?" Rainyday asked looking at the person beside her.  
  
"Huh? No one! Sheesh, you crazy Rainyday?" MalletWeilderofDoom asked. Rainyday blinked.  
  
"Huh?" She asked.  
  
"WE WANT TO JOIN YOU IN TEA KILLING!!!!!!!!!!" shouted LunaticChaos.  
  
"TEA MUST DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TEA BASHER shouted.  
  
"Oh! The Reviews that sent in ideas of killing tea . . . and who really like to kill!!!!" Rainyday said happily.  
  
"AND THE REST OF US!!!!!!!!!" A bunch of Reviewers shouted. Rainyday blinked then smiled.  
  
"THE MORE THE MARRIER!!!!!" She shouted so that everyone could hear her.  
  
"DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Dark said running around the huge group of people chasing the censor still.  
  
"Don't forget us!!!" Inuyasha said rushing up beside Rainyday (with crutches)  
  
"Me too!" Battosai shouted. Rainyday blinked as she saw a whole group of other Anime characters that weren't even closely related to Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Rainyday asked.  
  
"She's an embarrassment to anime that's why!!!!!!!!" the anime characters shouted.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN!!!!!" Rainyday shouted, everyone cheered, but then they suddenly noticed.  
  
"She . . . she's gone!!" Someone gasped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Who would have done such a terrible thing?" Mokuba asked Kaiba tears in his eyes.  
  
"I know who!!!!" Rainyday said in rage, "it was the director's son!!!!!!!!!" everyone blinked.  
  
"Huh?" they asked.  
  
"Oops, different story not even mine, it's Sabotage's . . . ummm...I don't know . . . wasn't me!" Rainyday said sweatdropping. Everyone sighed unhappily and went back to what they were doing before trying to kill Tea.  
  
"Sorry about that Reviewers . . . maybe next time!" Rainyday said with a shrug.  
  
"The hunt for the stupidest creature alive is on," MalletWeilderofDoom said taking out a pair of scissors.  
  
"Yes, soon we shall destroy the Tea, right Oni Link?" LunaticChaos said with an evil grin to his partner.  
  
"All Tea's and those who help her must die . . ." TEA BASHER said evilly.  
  
"Well, good luck!" Rainyday said cheerfully, "That takes care of everyone . . . except."  
  
"(huff) Please (Puff) God (Pant) Help!!!!!!!!" Censor panted still running. He suddenly fell in a hole.  
  
"I knew that mole would come in handy one day!" Rainyday said patting Milton.  
  
"YAY!!! I can use my acid now!" Dark cheered.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" The Censor yelled.  
  
"Well anyways, that's our story, I sure hope you enjoyed trying to kill Tea, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her eventually . . ."  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Dark yelled chasing after the Censor.  
  
"Isn't he in the acid filled hole?" Rainyday asked  
  
"No, this is a new one, that one's dead. This one bleeped me when I cursed for running out of acid."  
  
"Ah I see. Anyways Read and Review!" Rainyday shouted the realised this should be in Authors notes.  
  
~~  
  
Rainyday: There we go I hope that MalletWeilderofDoom, LunaticChaos, and TEA BASHER don't mind that we added them, I was just sure that you would enjoy killing Tea as much as we would . . . too bad we didn't catch her huh?  
  
Dark: Yeah . . . (sighs)  
  
Rainyday: Catch the Censor?  
  
Dark: Yes . . . but there's millions more . . . (grins evilly) Just waitng for me to kill them! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Sabotage: (runs in) HOW COULD YOU NOT PUT ME IN A STORY WITH KILLING????  
  
Rainyday: (Shrugs) I dunno, you didn't come up other than the ZaNeY Commercial reference.  
  
Sabotage: (mutters)  
  
Rainyday: Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Dark: ^_^ and even if you didn't we sure did!!!  
  
All: See you next fic Tea Killers!!! 


End file.
